Talk:Dr Khan’s Man for Man Theory of World Peace: Is Wikia also Championing in the Cause of Global Human Rights and Peace?
Wikia’s Global Ambssador Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan (!) It appears clear that in championing the cause of human rights and peace in the world, through the ‘Human Rights Wiki’ website, Wikia has published and focused ‘Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ and his ‘Rhyme Theme on Human Rights’ to propagate his new doctrine as ‘A New World Peace Doctrine’ and is also pioneering the activities of ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ worldwide. In the prevailing scenario of 21st Century, to combat war and terrorism, Dr Khan’s Man for Man Theory and his Rhyme Theme on Human Rights and Peace may unite the world community in one slogan ‘man for man for fostering piety, peace and development in the world’. So, if Wikia, as its corporate social responsibility, makes any deal with Dr Khan to represent with his Man for Man Theory through the activities of ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ and Wikia as its ‘Global Ambassador for World Peace’ and at the same time as its ‘Global Brand Ambassador’ to represent its Mission and Businesses worldwide, Wikia may grow up as a ‘World Giant’ like Microsoft, Facebook, Google or Yahoo very soon. Wikia may be a global champion by nominating Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s as its Global Ambassador. It may be a unique style to develop business worldwide and also to perform a great corporate responsibility for the cause of human rights and peace throughout the world. Declare ‘Wikia Global Peace Award’ for Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan It is very surprising that within a short time, through the ‘Human Rights Wiki’ website, Wikia has become very popular to the world community for performing its social responsibility, especially, for the cause world human rights and peace by publishing and focusing ‘Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ and his ‘Rhyme Theme on Human Rights’ as ‘A New World Peace Doctrine’. It is now very apparent that if Wikia can make a successful deal with Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan to represent Wikia as its ‘Global Ambassador for World Peace’ and as its ‘Global Brand Ambassador’, Wikia may become a Businesses Giant like any other Global Business Giants very soon. Before Wikia proceeds with such a plan, it will be wise to declare ‘Wikia Global Peace Award’ for Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan to highlight the issue globally first. Other than citation and certificate, Wikia may present Dr Khan a monetary award of an amount which may be a minimum amount of $5,00,000 or above which will encourage Dr Khan to further his research and collaboration with Wikia for the cause of Global Human Rights and Peace as its Global Ambassador for Peace and at the same time to be a friendly hand of Wikia’s business as its Global Brand Ambassador. As soon as the Wikia declares a Global Peace Award for Dr Khan and also makes a deal with him subsequently, it will be better for Wikia’s vision and mission in all respects.